The Pox-Protein Public-Private Partnership, or the P5 aims to produce an HIV vaccine that could have a significant public health benefit in southern Africa and to deepen scientists? understanding of the immune responses associated with preventing HIV infection. Post-trial access planning represents an important additional dimension of significance in global health implementation of a vaccine.